Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time
by TinaThaFutureSurgeon
Summary: There's going to be a bit of a longer summary included in the my story, but just know it includes these three of my favorite things: Addek, Babies, Snow. Summaries aren't my strong suit, but I think you guys will LOVE this story as much as I loved writing it.


**_Hey everyone! My name is Clemintina (I have a lot of nicknames, but Tina is most common. However. I'm okay with any nickname that you guys would like to call me!_****_J_****_) I've been reading fanfiction (Particularly Addek, Maddison, Addex and Bensler (Law and Order: SVU) for years, but I've never tried to write my own fanfiction stories. Thus, I decided that I'm finally going to take a hit at this. I love writing in general, so I figured this should turn out well. This is my first-time writing fanfiction, so it's a bit of a learning experience for me. I appreciate ALL commentary, critiques, suggestions etc. _**

**Title: ****Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time**

**Disclaimer:****Unfortunately, Grey's Anatomy and its characters don't belong to me. All praise to Shonda Rhimes for creating such a masterpiece, but if it were up to me, Addison and Derek would've been strolling through Central Park with their children in tote.**

**Fandom:****Grey's Anatomy**

**Pairing:****Addison/Derek**

**Rating:****E for everyone (LOL I'm corny but if you guys get the reference, ILYSM.) Honestly, the rating is K+ **

**Summary:****Addek deserved BETTER, so I'm going to give it to them. I honestly believe that Addek should've kids (I think that it would've made more sense in regard to their storyline. I also have a strange theory as to why that didn't happen, but it's really sad and I don't know if I'll ever make it into an actual story. However, if you would like me to do so, please let me know in the reviews). This is definitely a fluffy Addek fanfic with a bit of a sorrowful twist, but there are BABIES and babies make EVERYTHING better. Contrary to its title, this isn't a fanfic that has to do with Christmas. I just really like that song lyric, so I made it the title. Alright so if it isn't clear to you guys yet, summarization isn't my forte. I'm sure with practice, I'll be much better soon. Enjoy the story XOXO, Tina **

Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

_"__Mama! Mama! Mama! Wake up! Wake up!" _

Upon recognition of the cause of her sleep disturbance, Addison looked on in admiration. Six-year-old Patrick Maurice Shepherd was the oldest of the Shepherd clan. His beautiful Cerulean eyes, long dark hair and his contagious laugh were some of his most captivating attributes. Sometimes, Addison wondered how she and Derek could've created such a wonderful human being.

_"__Just a minute sweetheart."_

"_Mama Please! Daddy, Rizzy and Damon are waiting for us!"_Patrick exclaimed as he jumped on his parents' bed.

Realizing that Patrick wasn't budging until he knew his mother was alert, Addison proceeds to sit up. She couldn't help but smile as the comforting smell of waffles, bacon and eggs invaded her sinus. Addie allowed Patrick to help her stand up and they proceeded down the steps and into the kitchen. Four-year-old Charisma "Rizzy" Mikayla Shepherd and Three-year-old Damon Christopher Shepherd were devouring the breakfast that Derek had cooked. Patrick took a seat next to his siblings prior to Derek placing his breakfast in front of him. While the children were focusing on the food in front of them, Derek turned his attention to his wide

_"__Good morning honey! How are you feeling!"_Derek inquired as he leaned in for a kiss.

_"__Good morning! I'm a bit tired and hungry, but other than that, I feel great"_Addison replied.

Derek proceeded to fix a plate for his wife and himself and they joined the rest of the Shepherd clan at the dining table. Breakfast was spent in a rather comfortable silence. That was until Patrick stood up and walked over to large window. As he looked at his backyard, his pupils dilated and ran back to the dining room.

_"__MAMA! DADDY! IT'S SNOWING! CAN WE GO OUTSIDE PLEASEEEEEEE?" _Patrick begged.

_"__Yeah Mama! Snow! Snow! Outside!" _His siblings echoed. Since Rizzy and Damon were winter babies, they absolutely LOVED the snow. The white fluff was always a stark contrast to their signature red hair. They're personalities were the perfect mixture of Derek and Addie. Also, they're smiles were bright enough to light up a whole room and the easiest and most efficient way to bring joy to the entire Shepherd clan was a snow day.

_"__Okay. You guys can go play in the backyard after we clean up." _Addison stated.

All of the Shepherd children quickly cleaned up their seats at the table, helped wash and put the dishes away. After that, Patrick, Rizzy and Damon ran to their "snow room." Addison told Derek that the next Brownstone that they purchased HAD to have enough space for a snow room. It's essentially a huge, pristine white, walk-in closet filled with everything and anything one would need for a snow day. Various winter coats, boots, gloves, hats, scarves etc. were stored in this closet.

Addison looked on as Derek helped dress all three of their children in their snow gear. Sometimes, everything felt like it was too good to be true. If you had asked her during medical school if she imagined her future would be this perfect, she would've laughed at you. Med school Addie put an emphasis on being top notch and world class. Now, here she was at a world class status with a dedicated husband and three wonderful children in their enormous Brownstone in the West Village, NYC. While Addie loved snow almost as much as her children did, she decided that today was one of those days where she would just relax by the fireplace and watch as the little loves of her life enjoyed their favorite season.

A short time later, Addison observed her husband and their children making snow angels outside. The smiles on all of their faces were absolutely priceless. At some point, Patrick, Rizzy and Damon decided they were going to make a snowman. As they were doing so, Derek looked towards the window at his Addie, at his children and then, he turned back to stare at his wife.

_"__How did I get so lucky? What could I have done to deserve something so breathtaking" _He pondered in his head.

Derek decided that since his children were preoccupied, he might as well go spend time with his wife.

_"__I'm going inside with your mother. We'll be standing by the window. I'll be back outside soon. Okay?" _He asked.

His children nodded their heads and Derek proceeded to go back inside. He took off his all of his snow gear and walked towards the fireplace. He couldn't hide the smile as he watched Addie look intently at their children. Sensing that someone was looking at her, Addie turned to her left and saw her husband.

_"__You didn't have to come inside. I'm fine with looking from the inside." _Addie insisted.

_"__I know you're okay, but I didn't want to leave you guys in here by yourself." _ Derek illustrated his point as he placed his hand over Addie's baby bump and proceeded to rub her belly.

Addison was eight and a half months pregnant with twins. They're having a boy and a girl. When Derek found out, he was ecstatic. Derek always wanted a big family and he's so glad that everything is happening with his Addie. Derek was also extremely over-protective which is partially why Addie didn't even try to go outside. Derek would've given her a speech about how she needed to relax and let him take care of everything else and quite frankly, she didn't want to be bothered.

Addison proceeded to place her hand on top of Derek's as they're children kicked up a storm.

_"__Hopefully, they love the snow just like we do. Ugh maybe all of this kicking is a sign of such." _Addison thought.

Derek couldn't think of anything else that felt as heavenly as watching his children roll around in the snow while feeling his other children move against the palm of his hand. He was completely mesmerized until he felt Addie wince. Her action was followed shortly by a gush of liquid on their soft, smooth white carpet. It was now his turn to wince.

_"__Derek, they're coming. We have to call Savannah, Weiss, your mom, Nancy, Ma- " _

Derek cut her off with a reassuring kiss.

_"__Addie, everything is going to be okay. Just focus on your breathing and I'll worry about everything else. We can do this honey! I can't wait to meet them." _Derek said in the calmest tone.

Derek made sure that Addison was resting as comfortable as she possibly could before taking care of what needed to be done. Derek retrieved the children from the backyard and he briefly explained to them that their siblings were coming and that in the meantime, they would have to spend time with Aunty Vanna and Uncle Weiss. Savannah and Weiss arrived rather quickly and gave Addie their well wishes. Once the children were out of the house, Derek briefly turned his attention back to his wife. He walked over to Addie and kneeled in front of her belly.

_"__Hey babies. We know that you can't wait to meet us and we're definitely ready to meet you, but could you relax for a little while? At least until Mama and Daddy get to the hospital? We love you more than life itself and I know that you're eager to get out of there, but Mama can only tolerate so much pain without some sort of relief. We will see you very soon." _Derek whispers lovingly as he plants kisses all over Addie's belly.

Meanwhile, Addison feels like there's a war in her uterus. She doesn't recall every being in this much pain with any of her other children.

_"__I guess the phrase Double Trouble exists for a reason." _She pondered prior to another round of kicks.

Derek continued to kiss and rub on Addison's belly as he waited for Mark to come pick them up. Mark lived much closer to them, so it made more sense for Mark to drive them to the hospital as opposed to waiting for an ambulance. Even with Derek's constant comforting touches, Addison couldn't help but release a few low groans and a couple of expletives.

Addison thought relief would be in sight soon since Mark had arrived. Mark helped Derek carry Addie down the front steps and into his Mercedes-Benz. Just as everyone was situated, one of the twins released a very sharp kick which also combined with a very strong contraction. Addison let out a harsh gasp and squeezed the life out of Derek's hand.

_"__Addison, are you okay?" _Derek questioned worriedly.

Addison shot up from the bed and took in her surroundings. The smell of that disgusting trout, the fact that it was raining, as per usual in Seattle and the worried expression on Derek's face was enough to make Addison feel sick.

_"__No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NOOOOO!" _Addison screamed in her head.

It was in that moment that she realized her perfect life was only just a dream.

**A/N: ****AHH! I'm sorry you guys. I really love Addek. However, I couldn't resist the temptation of adding a plot twist to my first story. I at least made up for my semi-heart-breaking moment with the creation of babies. (Right?) I sincerely want to thank you guys so much for reading! I was actually hesitant about posting this as I didn't think it would be as good as a lot of other writer's stories are. (I know I shouldn't compare my writing to others as we are all different and at the end of the day, we all produce quality writing.) I'm glad I stepped out of my comfort zone though as I really enjoyed writing this piece and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Please let me know what you think in your review. As I said before, ALL commentary is accepted. (I sound like one of those really annoying Youtubers. I'm sorry about that as well.) I really want to know what you guys think and I'll hopefully apply what you guys say the next time (if there's a next time) I write a story. Until next time, have a great night lovies! XOXO Tina**


End file.
